xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Smarc
Smarc is a recurring character in the Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series and Weslie's dad. Appearance Smarc is a goat with white fleece, fair skin, and brown antlers. On his forehead, he has spiky bangs. He wears a monocle in his left eye, and he has a goatee. He mostly wears a lab coat. When he was younger, Smarc wore glasses that looked similar to his monocle. He also wore a blue collar, similar to Weslie, while also wearing blue shoes. History He was one of Slowy's students and was Wolffy's father's worst enemy. His first official appearance was in Moon Castle: The Space Adventure. He received an emergency signal from the moon, and he and his wife Lily had to leave Weslie under the care of Slowy so he could be safe. Throughout the other movies, he and his wife were also able to contact Weslie through a watch of his creation. In Rescue Across Time, a younger version of Smarc was accidentally sent to the present world, where Weslie and co. lived. Fortunately he was rescued by Wolnie and Wolffy, however still believing that they were bad wolves, hurriedly tried to escape. However in doing so, he left his blue book which contained his notes about rocket creation. In his attempts to get it back, he meets Weslie and became good friends with him, unknowing that Weslie was his son until the very end, when he learns that Weslie's father shared the same name as him. With this knowledge, when young Smarc was finally returned to his timeline, he created a cake that (not really) resembles Weslie, as well as set off several fireworks before his son leaves as a goodbye gift. Personality Smarc is very smart, and was known for his works in the mechanical and scientific field. He is also shown to be caring and sweet, especially to his wife and son. As a child, Smarc is still shown to be smart, and is quite determined despite his multiple failures in making rockets. However despite this, he is also easily frightened, especially by Wolffy at first, and even believed that Weslie may be consipring with Wolffy to catch him. Young Smarc was also shown to get carried away with his work, to the point that he almost forgot about the soccer game that he promised to play with the other goats. This seems to have carried on to his adulthood, when Lily noticed that he wasn't sleeping again. Trivia * In his Chinese name 智羊羊 (Zhì Yángyáng), 智 (Zhì) literally means "smart", and 羊 (Yáng) means "goat". His English name Smarc may come from Smart, the meaning of the character 智 Zhì. * His infant name is 小智 (Xiǎo Zhì) as is mentioned in Rescue Across Time, which made Weslie fail to recognize him before Slowy told him. 小 (Xiǎo) means "little". * As a youngling, Smarc isn't all that good at cooking nor fighting, as seen when he tries various activities with Tibbie, Sparky, Jonie and Paddi. Whether or not he was able to improve in the future though is unknown. * Apparently when he was young, only Mr. Slowy really approved of and appreciated his work on rockets. ** Weslie liked them as well, but since he was from the future, it doesn't really count. Category:Characters Category:Goats